Violet or Black?
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Sora has vanished, his true self known. Knowing Sora's influence on his sister's look-alike, it leads Shun to make a choice that will alter another's path again.


**Vile: Yep, it's another ARC-V one-shot, people. ARC-V's mysterious plot is giving me good fanfic fodder, which can be a great help for this slump I'm in. I'm still not sure if I'm going to go into an alternate continuity yet, but if I do, then the time of this fic, which is after the upcoming Duel in Ep. 35, would be the branching point. Yes, I know that episode hasn't aired yet, but the assumptions I'm making in this fic aren't too Farfetch'd. Anyhoo, I clearly don't own ARC-V. I hope Yuto and Shun are in-character for this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Violet or Black?<p>

"Yuto." Shun suddenly said to his comrade, startling him, as Shun had apparently been silent this whole time.

"What is it, Shun?" Yuto replied.

Shun's eyes closed. "…That girl. The one who claimed to want to use Fusion to protect people. Was she affiliated with… him?"

Yuto processed a proper response to that question. "…I do not believe she is part of them, but he was the one who was teaching her the power of Fusion."

"…Very well then." Shun said, opening his eyes and standing up. "I will return."

"Where exactly are you going?" Yuto asked. Shun didn't respond as he began to leave. "Shun? Answer me, Shun!"

Shun stopped, his fist clenching. "Any teachings from him… will doom that girl." With that, he left without saying another word. Yuto stared after him, unsure just what his comrade was thinking… and rather nervous, too.

*Later That Day*

Yuzu sat alone in an outside area of You Show, looking at her Deck with a glum look; more specifically, her Polymerization card and Fusion Monsters. Ever since the Duel with Yuto, Sora had completely vanished, not to be seen for a week. Flashbacks to that horrible Duel haunted Yuzu as she recalled her realization that that little boy was truly a monster who hunted innocent Duelists simply because they used a different Summon… and that she was using the same Summon he used, with his teachings, no less. She didn't want to throw away her cards, as to her, Fusion Monsters were like any other: A way to show a Duelist's strength and personality. But knowing what her teacher was like... it left a very bad taste in her mouth.

"Yuzu?" A voice asked. Yuzu looked up and saw Yuya looking down at her with concern.

"Oh, hi, Yuya." Yuzu replied half-heartedly.

"It's Sora, isn't it?" Yuya asked. Yuzu didn't bother arguing, merely nodding her head. Yuya held out a hand. "Come on, let's go back inside. The others are worried about you."

Yuzu looked up at Yuya's hand before taking it, Yuya pulling her to her feet. However, Yuzu used the momentum to hug Yuya, startling him. "Arigatou, Yuya. Gomen-nasai." She said. Despite blushing as red as his hair, Yuya merely returned the hug, silently happy that Masumi wasn't around to kill the moment this time. He could tell she was conflicted by everything that happened. Now that Yuzu had seen him and Yuto in the same place, she didn't have problems telling them apart anymore, but after one problem was solved, another seemed to appear in its place.

However, a completely different moment killer came when something whizzed right past Yuzu's line of sight, landing on the ground near them. Yuya and Yuzu looked at the object, noting that it was a card, or rather, multiple cards, with a rubber band around them. Pulling away to look at each other (the awkwardness of the situation registering with them), Yuzu quickly let go of Yuya and went over, picking the package up off the ground. A gasp came from her when she saw the front card, prompting Yuya to come over to her. The card was a Fantasia monster like hers, but what struck her more was the frame: It was black.

"An Xyz Monster…?" Yuya breathed. Yuzu looked in the direction that the cards came from, Yuya following her, and they noticed a long coat flapping in the wind atop a higher structure.

"…Kurosaki…?" Yuzu wondered. The figure above then leapt off the structure, vanishing from sight. Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other in utter confusion.

Shun, meanwhile, landed on a street, taking notice that Yuto was standing there. "I knew you followed me."

"What have you been thinking, Shun?" Yuto asked.

Shun's eyes closed. "You may trust her to use Fusion… but I can't. Unless she uses Xyz Summon, I cannot hold her in good faith. It was as you told me before: My sister would never willingly use Fusion."

"But she is not your sister. Why change her path when it won't matter to you in the end?"

"…Seeing her use Fusion makes me fear that they are forcing it upon Ruri. I can't let myself think that." Shun answered, opening his eyes. "If you trust her with it, though, fine. But do this for me." Yuto listened as Shun looked at him. "Teach her to use Xyz in combination with Fusion. Do not let her overlook Xyz Summon for Fusion. I want to know that she will not go down their road."

"This is also to spite Sora, isn't it?" Yuto asked. Shun didn't respond, but Yuto knew him too well. "I will, Shun. Though I have my own reasons. If she masters Fusion and Xyz together, she may be the key to ending our fight and saving our friends. And if possible, perhaps Yuya can master them as well."

"Him? What makes you think he can help?" Shun asked.

Yuto recalled seeing Yuya's Pendulum Summon. "Pendulum Summon… A power that can be used in tandem with many monsters. He has already acquired Fusion, so it is not too far-fetched for him to use Xyz as well. The two of them together, masters of both Fusion and Xyz… I can see them ushering in a new world. I want the conflict to be over… and to do so, our cards need to be in harmony as well."

Shun closed his eyes with a small smile. "You always were the idealist, Yuto. Do what you think will work." The young man then left, leaving Yuto alone.

Yuto glanced at the building of You Show, almost trying to see through it to see Yuya and Yuzu. _'A world where Fusion and Xyz can be at peace… If anyone can make it happen… it is the two of them.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: The war between Fusion and Xyz... does a peaceful solution exist? Yuto seems to think so, but his hopes are on Yuya and Yuzu now. If you guys liked this one-shot, leave a review for me. Oh, and please don't flame me about not posting any ZEXAL or GSTART, people. Slumps are not funny! *sighs* Oh well. Ja ne for now, folks!<strong>

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
